Klube
Klube is a simple-minded fellow of humble origins. Bald, jawless, and nigh-inarticulate, he wanders to and fro over the face of Azeroth and Outlands with his stalwart animal companion, Mr. Wiggles the pig. History In life, Klube was a farmhand, a simple fellow who spent most of his time doing chores and caring for livestock. A native of the kingdom of Lordaeron, he paid no attention to the doings of big, important people and was content with his life and station. The plague took his life, as it did the lives of so many, and for years he served as a mindless undead thrall. His next clear memory, after the plague, is of awakening in the crypt outside Deathknell and being given orders by a hard-faced Forsaken who told him that he was part of a new order, a new kingdom. All of this baffled Klube, but if there was one thing he knew, it was how to follow orders. One set of orders led to another, and step by step, this humble caretaker of pigs and chickens has become an accomplished warrior. No one is more amazed at this fact than he. Personality Klube is not a smart Forsaken and seems only slightly more intelligent than the mindless minions of the Scourge. What he lacks in brains, however, he makes up for in loyalty. He has gathered quite a few animal companions (and has a knack for beast-handling), but his favorite is the little pink pig, Mr. Wiggles, who follows him everywhere. Warm-hearted, friendly, and more than a little naive, Klube is still very much a simple farmhand at heart. Horde Relations Klube's never been entirely comfortable with the "Death to the Living" stance that so many other Forsaken take. He was dismayed to hear what happened at the Wrathgate. And after the Shattering, he was utterly horrified to see what his fellow undead had done to Hillsbrad, so much so that he's broken ties with the Forsaken and will have as little to do with them as possible. He is also not entirely comfortable with the increasingly warlike stance that's been taken up by the orcs. Thrall's departure from leadership and Cairne's death has only added to the simple warrior's uneasiness with the way the world is going. His adopted home is Thunder Bluff. Alliance Relations Klube remembers being human, enough that it pains him when his former people treat him with contempt, hatred, and fear. He feels no anger toward the Alliance as a whole and often wishes that they and the Horde could get along better. He was very surprised to find out that worgen are people now and feels regret about those "inconspicuous bears" that he killed recently. Companion(s) Mr. Wiggles is a runtish pig who's been with Klube since the jawless wonder was still struggling in the Barrens. He's extremely fond of the big lug and follows him everywhere. Stripes is a surly zhevra stallion that likes to bite and kick, but is surprisingly docile under Klube's bony hand. Flappy is a young wyvern who retains many kittenish behaviors and likes to chew grass. Acquaintances *Willimeena is one of the very few blood elves who Klube feels comfortable with, though he is still a little intimidated by her. Her affinity for strange beasts intrigues him. Quote *"Uhhngh. Uhh? Uhhllglglgl." Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Horde Warrior Category:Forsaken